pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Chanai Du Ðux
Zoreltan Human| Height = 5'9| Weight = 175| Eye Color = Unknown| Skin Color = White| Blood Type = B| Known Relatives = None| Special Powers = None| Created By = Xaq| Appearances = “The Ancient Secret under Shri” “Balzak Globotron"| Known Affiliations = Balzak's Crew| Known Aliases = None| }} Chanai Du Dux is a remnant of the ancient Zorelta society- the people that Ginkus ruled over before the Crodin conquered them. That was 1,000 years ago. Today, all Zorelta are hunted down and tortured, killed, or forced into slave labor by their Crodin oppressors. Chanai, it seems, was among the Zorelta oppressed this way. He hated the Crodin and wanted to restore the Zorelta to power. Furthermore, he wore a funny hat. He was formerly an ally to Ari and Cassie, and later joined Balzak's Fleet as part of the Taburnackle Crew. History The events of Chanai’s early life are unclear. He doesn’t enter into our records until Ari encounters him on Shri, the native Zorelta homeworld, in an underground labyrinth. Ari found Chanai there, trapped in a cage. Ari rescued him, and the two proceeded through the labyrinth, eventually finding Cassie as well. Chanai liked the company of the two strange Earth people, but it wasn’t long before they were separated. The trio came to a hologram-projecting chamber, where ancient tapes portrayed an abbreviated version of the history of the Zorelta people and Ginkus, and how the Crodin overthrew them. This motivated Chanai into action, and he could no longer stay and explore with Ari and Cassie- He had to do something about it. He left, exiting through a secret door which closed as soon as he entered it. (Squids in Forests Series: "The Ancient Secret Under Shri") It is unknown what Chanai did during this time, or whether he succeeded in doing any damage to the Crodin. Aboard the Taburnackle Whatever the case, he next appears in our records as a member of the crew of a starship- the same one that Balzak Globotron would later come to command, the Taburnackle. He worked alongside Matak, Bob, Johnson, and Filby the Robot. He worked on the bridge, managing the navigation console. Later, the ship picked up Balzak Globotron- a strange being made up of metallic spheres. He led them around the galaxy in search of his origin, and they willingly followed, wanting to know what he was. During this quest, Balzak led them back to Shri. Here, Balzak, Matak, and Chanai landed near Ginkus’ ancient capital building. They entered a Crodin lab nearby. Inside, the three saw more Zorelta people being horribly tortured by an unknown torturer. Chanai got intensely upset, and tried to break down the door to get to the torturer, but only succeeded in hurting himself. Balzak managed to cleverly open the door’s lock, revealing the torturer to be Zoovac. Chanai was ready to kill this strange clown on a stick on sight, but Matak held him back. They managed to disable Zoovac and save the life of a tortured Zorelta prisoner, who Chanai brought back to the ship. Chanai returned to the ship while Balzak explored the old capital building, only to be knocked out by Zoovac 2.0 and his carbon monoxide gas. He was later saved by Dr. Kridma from Zoniat, who joined the crew. Chanai continues to serve aboard the Taburnackle. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Balzak Globotron") See Also *Characters Back to Characters Category:Taburnackle Crew